Counter
This article is about the type of marker. For the type of Trap Card see Counter Trap Cards A Counter is a generic way, usually employed on Monster Cards, to note how many times a limited effect has been used. Here's a list of cards that use Counters: * Ancient Gear Castle * Balloon Lizard * B.E.S. Covered Core * B.E.S. Crystal Core * B.E.S. Tetran * Big Core * Counter Cleaner * Dark Catapulter * Des Mosquito * Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts * Magic Reflector * Metal Shooter * Miracle Jurassic Egg * Deuce (Anime Only) * Shield Recovery (Anime Only) * Speed World (Anime Only) A-Counter A-Counter means "Alien Counter". Certain card effects depend on these to exist on opponent's monsters to work, and when an "Alien" monster battles with a monster that has an A-Counter, the monster with the A-Counter loses 300 ATK and DEF during Damage Calculation. Here's a list of cards that use A-Counters: * "A" Cell Breeding Device * "A" Cell Incubator * "A" Cell Scatter Burst * Alien Grey * Alien Hunter * Alien Hypno * Alien Mars * Alien Mother * Alien Psychic * Alien Warrior * Alien Skull * Alien Telepath * Brainwashing Beam * Cell Explosion Virus * Corruption Cell "A" * Cosmic Horror Gangi'el * Detonator Circle "A" * Interdimensional Warp * Mass Hypnosis :Also See: Alien. Bushido Counter * Six Samurai United Chronicle Counter * Spell Chronicle Clock Counter A Clock Counter is a specific type of Counter that can only be placed on "Clock Tower Prison". Two other cards that support Clock Counters are "Eternal Dread" and "Destiny Hero - Dread Servant". These cards are all used by Aster Phoenix in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Crystal Counter * Crystal Tree * Rainbow's Blessing (Anime Only) D-Counter D-Counters are used by the card D - Formation. This card is used by Aster Phoenix in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Fog Counter Fog Counters are counters that are placed on most Cloudian monsters. Fog Counters can be removed from some of them to destroy various cards on the field, but they can be used to do many other effects. You can also destroy them with "Diamond-Dust Cyclone" to draw a card for each 4 counters destroyed by "Diamond-Dust Cyclone". Here's a list of cards that use Fog Counters: * Cloudian - Acid Cloud * Cloudian - Altus * Cloudian - Cirrostratus * Cloudian - Ghost Fog * Cloudian - Nimbusman * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud * Cloudian - Storm Dragon * Cloudian - Turbulence * Cloudian Squall * Fog Control * Diamond-Dust Cyclone * Updraft Ice Counter An Ice Counter 「アイス・カウンター」 is a counter only released in the OCG. In the manga, monster(s) with 1 or more "Ice Counter"(s) cannot change their Battle Position. Here's a list of cards that use Ice Counters: * Cold Enchanter * Ice Master * Absolute Zero Barrier (Manga Only) * Blizzard Curtain (Manga Only) * Cold Fusion (Manga Only) Shine Counter Shine Counters were introduced in Light of Destruction and are only used by "Justice World" to date. Spell Counter Spell Counters are represented (the majority of the monsters are Spellcasters) on a card by either a coin, die, or other established method of tracking the counter status. Cards like "Breaker the Magical Warrior" get a Spell Counter when Normal Summoned, for example, otherwise Spell Counters are added by a Spell Card resolving, like Mythical Beast Cerberus or Royal Magical Library. Here's a list of cards that use Spell Counters: * Anti-Spell * Apprentice Magician * Armor Exe * Blast Magician * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Dark Red Enchanter * Dark Valkyria * Exhausting Spell * Hannibal Necromancer * Legendary Flame Lord * Magical Marionette * Magical Plant Mandragola * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Miracle Restoring * Mythical Beast Cerberus * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Royal Magical Library * Silent Magician LV4 * Skilled Dark Magician * Skilled White Magician * Tower of Babel Venom Counter A card with a Venom Counter on it has its ATK decreased by 500 points ONLY while Venom Swamp is on the field. Venom Counters do nothing without Venom Swamp on the field. If a monster is reduced to 0 ATK points while Venom Swamp is out, it is destroyed (the Venom Counters can come from either Venom Swamp or one of the Venom monsters). Here's a list of cards that use Venom Counters: * Venom Boa * Venom Burn * Ambush Fangs * Venom Snake * Venom Serpent * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Snake Deity's Command * Venom Swamp Hyper-Venom Counter Hyper-Venom Counters are special Counters that Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes can use to win the Duel automatically. If Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes has 3 Hyper-Venom Counters, you automatically win the Duel. Anime and Manga Only Counters Amulet Counter Amulet Counters are used by Dark Bakura in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. * Trap Amulet Beacon Counter Beacon Counters are used by Adrian Gecko in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. * Royal Castle of the Mist * Crest Burn Crest Counter Crest Counters are used by Adrian Gecko in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. * Sword of the Royal Family Full Moon Counter Full Moon Counters are used by Sarina in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. * Full Moon Mirror Ice Pillar Counter Ice Pillar Counters, unlike others, are used to shield monsters by removing 1 counter from a monster that has one on it. Only 1 card utilizes this counter. They are used by Alexis Rhodes in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga. * Ice Pillars of Intense Cold Life Star Counter Life Star Counters are used in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. * Cosmic Space * EBE Epsilon * Lyra the Giver Maiden Counter Maiden Counters are used by "Maiden in Love" as a way of gaining control of the opponent's monsters. They are used by Blair Flannigan in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * Maiden in Love * Cupid's Kiss Plasma Counter Plasma Counters are used by Aster Phoenix in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * Blood Roar Prey Counter Prey Counters are a way of sealing off opponent's monsters by placing them in the Spell & Trap Card Zones. They are used by Trapper in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * Decoy Baby * Hunting Net * Capture Trap * Dark Auction * Substitute Pain Protection Counter Protection Counters, unlike some, are used for monster defense, specifically for the Rock-type. By removing 1 Protection Counter from a monster that has one, effects that would destroy the monster are negated. They are used by Jim Crocodile Cook in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * Protection Barrier of the Holy Land Sacred Beast Counter Sacred Beast Counters are used by Marcel in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * Chaos Core Scab Counter Scab Counters are given to a card that battles with "Scab Scar-Knight". At the End Phase, the controller of that "Scab Scar-Knight" takes control of all monsters with Scab Counters. They are used by Mr. Stein in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * Scab Scar-Knight * Scab Blast * Victim Barrier Speed Counter Speed Counters are used while Riding Dueling. This kind of counters are used by Speed World. These counters are needed to play Spell Cards that include "Speed Spell" in their names. These counters are called SPC, and appears in the D-Wheel's monitor. * Speed World Vaccine Counter Vaccine Counters are used by Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. * Vaccination Category:Gameplay